


Time to Go

by OneWayDeadEnd



Series: BNHA x KHR Idea Dump [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Midoriya is Tsuna's son, Unfinished idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWayDeadEnd/pseuds/OneWayDeadEnd
Summary: Part 3 of my BNHA x KHR idea dump series.When Fuuta de la Stella and Yamamoto Takeshi show up at UA and ask to speak to a specific group of teens, everyone knows that somethings up. Izuku knows more than most, though.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Everyone
Series: BNHA x KHR Idea Dump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280564
Comments: 10
Kudos: 207





	Time to Go

**Author's Note:**

> The longest of the batch so far.

Izuku Midoriya knew many things. He knew that he had most of his future planned out for him, though that fact never stopped him from living his own life. After all, he should have until he is in his twenties for things to come to pass, and even then, who’s to say he couldn’t have his own life outside of his duties? He also know that he had a very… strange… upbringing, what with his odd family and his summer trips to Italy to train and to see his father piled on top his quirkless school life growing up.

He also knew that he hadn’t done anything destructive or inherently against the rules in at least a month, so having Aizawa pull him aside and tell him to head to Nezu’s office was a surprise.

At least, it was a surprise until he walked into the room and saw two people already sitting across from the principal, chatting like old friends.

“Uncle Fuuta? Uncle Takeshi? Why are you here?”

Fuuta gave him a kind smile and his uncle gave a laugh in greeting.

“Hey, little boss! How’s school been?”

“It’s been… good…” Izuku said, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that two of his uncles were just sitting in UA, as well as trying to figure out  _ why the heck  _ they were there.

“Izuku, we need you to come home.”

Izuku stilled at Fuuta’s words. Come home? They weren’t supposed to need him until he was at least twenty. He was supposed to live a normal life before he left for Italy! But if they were coming to get him  _ now _ … Something bad must have happened.

He didn’t even know how to voice his conflicting thoughts, so he opted to sink into the remaining cushioned chair beside his Uncle.

“What- Why-” 

Takashi’s smile became strained and his eyes flickered to Nezu. 

_ Oh. Right. _ While Nezu was technically on the Vongola’s payroll, (And relatively high up at that.) He still knew nothing about flames or the true, larger than heroes and villains nature of the Vongola.

“Will I be able to come back?” 

He was met with silence and all his fears came rushing onto him. If he wasn’t able to come back, how could he be a hero? Would he never see his friends again?  _ What about One for All _ ?

“Izuku, breath. We’ll figure it out.”

Izuku nodded and shoved his panic to the back of his mind to sort through later.

“Ok.” He gave a deep sigh. He knew this day was coming, so he can’t complain. “I have some things I’m going to have to take care of… Say- Say goodbye.” He could feel the tears threatening to spill over. 

“Don’t act like this is absolutely it for your time at UA. We don’t know if this will be permanent.”

Izuku nodded and rubbed his eyes. He had to put on a tough face. He had to be ready, just in case.

“He’s right!” Takashi said with a large grin. “And besides! You have to take your guardians with you anyways!”

And then Midoriya couldn’t stop the onslaught of emotions that sentence brought. Because he knew who Takashi was talking about. He knew which of his friends ( _ Family _ a harsh voice whispered in his mind) his flames had claimed. And the thought of bringing them with him- when they have lives that weren’t set in stone from the moment they were born, lives that they loved and would continue loving even if he left- hurt. 

“My guardians? I can’t- I can’t  _ do  _ that! They don’t even know about who I am, and I can’t just tell them to up and leave their life behind just for  _ me _ !”

Takeshi’s smile softened and he put a hand on Izuku’s shoulder. “That’s not how it works, Little boss. Pull them aside and explain, and then give them the choice to come with you. If they really are your guardians, they will follow you. Even if they are a little mad that you’ve been lying all these years, ha ha.”

“But I don’t  _ want  _ to pull them into our world, Uncle Takeshi. I want them to live their own lives.”

“They will be living their own lives. It’s just going to be a little different than they imagined it would be.”

Izuku was silent as he mulled over his uncle’s words. He didn’t want to burden his friends, but they could always say no, right? And even if they did, no harm would come by telling them about who he was. The whole world would know eventually- sooner rather than later, even.

And eventually the small bit of him that was selfish, the bit that was pure  _ sky,  _ that would weep at the thought of being away from its elements, wins.

Fuuta and Takashi must have seen something in his eyes change, because Takeshi’s grin grew and Fuuta turned and began giving instructions to the principal.

-

Aizawa looked thoroughly done with the world when he hooked the small walkie-talkie back to his utility belt.

“Why is it always you.” He sighed. “Iida, Uraraka, Todoroki, Kirishima, Asui, and Bakugou. You are needed in Nezu’s office.”

Iida had no idea what he was being called to the office for, especially with this group. He looked warily at the others that were walking with him (Well, Bakugou was a few feet ahead of them and stomping more than walking, but that’s beside the point) and couldn’t think of anything the six of them had in common. 

He was pulled out of his musings when they arrived at the office and Bakugou literally kicked the door in.

Iida was about to scold him for disrespect when the occupants of the room caught his eye. And everyone else’s eyes as well, if their confused stares meant anything.

Midoriya was sitting in between two men they hadn’t seen before, all three of them staring at Bakugou with Nezu looking pleased with himself behind them.

The younger of the two strangers leaned over to Midoriya with an amused smile on his face. “I assume that’s Bakugou?”

Midoriya flushed red and buried his face in his hands with a small ‘yes’ as the black haired stranger laughed at Midoriya’s embarrassment.

“Come in children, there’s some people who want to talk to you.” Nezu said cheerily, seemingly oblivious to the rising confusion in the room.

The group walked in cautiously and Tsuyu closed the door behind her. 

“I apologize for the lack of seats, but your arrival was not originally planned.”

“That is alright sir!” Iida said before anyone else (read Bakugou) could say something rude. “May I inquire as to why we are here?”

Nezu motioned to the two men. “This is Fuuta de la Stella,” the blond man waved with a kind smile. “and Yamamoto Takashi.” The man’s sharp eyes weren’t unkind when he greeted them. “Yamamoto is the head of the Vongola Rain branch.”

“Dude, what?” Kirishima summarized what was on the other’s mind. 

The Vongola was a company that was pretty well known a few years ago, but a little before Iida’s parent’s prime (right before they graduated high school, actually), a new leader took over and the company exploded. It was honestly pretty scary. In a few short years the Vongola’s leader had risen to become what was arguably the most powerful person in the world. 

“Ha ha, good to meet you six!” Yamamoto said in an easygoing manner. “I’ve heard a lot about you!”

Iida heard Uraraka choke on her breath and lean against Tsuyu for support.

“Heard of us, sir?” Tsuyu asked, wrapping an arm around Uraraka.

Fuuta snorted. “Tsuna-nii enjoys reading Izuku’s letters out loud at diner.”

Even Bakugou had the sense to look shocked. Sure it was his backwards angry shocked, but he was still very shocked.

“He does  _ what _ ?” Midoriya squeaked, pulling his face away from his hands to look at Fuuta in horror.

“Don’t worry Izuku, he only reads the parts where you go on long tangents about your week.”

Izuku relaxed slightly only to tense back up when the tension that had been building with the teens exploded in the form of an angry Bakugou.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?”

Iida turned to stare in horror at his classmate when the small explosions started.

Only to turn and stare in shock when Yamamoto burst into laughter.

“You sound just like Hayato!”

Midoriya groaned and shook his head in amusement. “We should tell them why they’re here. I think Uraraka is about to pass out. Actually, Uraraka, take my seat.”

After the two switched spots, Midoriya began pacing in a manner very similar to when he would get lost in his mind.

“I guess first things first. I need to tell you guys the truth.”

He stopped and looked the the teens with one of the most pained and serious looks Iida could imagine.

He took a deep breath, and seemed to shove his next words out like he didn’t really want to say them. 

“I am Midoriya-Sawada Izuku. Son of Sawada Tsunayoshi and heir to the Vongola throne.” When he was met with stunned silence, he rushed to continue. “I’m sorry I lied, but I didn’t really have a choice, what with all the assassins and hitman. The only people who could even know was me and my mom. Although, I guess she never really knew the true extent of it. I wonder how much she does know…”

“You’re mumbling Little boss.” 

Izuku snapped out of his musings with a blush and then turned his attention to the staring teens he had been rambling to.

They all looked rightfully shocked. Bakugou actually looked like someone had kicked his puppy. Pained and angry.

“What, so you brought us here to brag?”

Judging by the face Izuku pulled, Bakugou was very incorrect.

“No! No no no, definitely not! I would never! I brought you here because I want you to come with me!”

“You want us… To come with you…”

“Arrgh, no! Well, I mean, yes, but I should have explained before I said that. You know how Vongola has six branches, all under the boss? Rain, Sun, Cloud, etcetera? Well you can’t get to be in that position by rising through the ranks and being promoted. You have to be chosen by the Sk- by the boss.”

Tsuyu, always the smart one, put the pieces together first. “And you chose us.”

“I did. You have a choice, of course! You will always have a choice, and I know I’m asking a lot, since you all are well on your way to being heroes, but I couldn’t go without asking.”

Yamamoto jumped in quickly. “Before you say anything, you need to know you would be entering a world a lot bigger than heroes and villains and ‘being number one’. You should also know, that if you say yes, you can’t back out once you know our secrets.” Iida was pretty sure that was a threat. Yamamoto’s eyes had turned dark. And then, like someone flipped a switch, the bright smile was back. “Not that you’d want to of course. I don’t take any of you for cowards.”

It was silent for a moment as they processed his words.

“What about our families? Would we come back? What would we tell them?” It made sense Uraraka would ask that question. The whole reason she was a hero was for her family, after all.

“If you agree, you can tell your families whatever you want. You could tell them the truth, or you could tell them nothing and simply disappear. If you really wanted you could even eventually bring them with you. But if you’re worried about providing for them, you shouldn’t. You would be earning more than the top heroes do.”

Iida could tell that Uraraka was making up her mind. “And we were Deku’s first choice? You  _ want  _ us to come with you?” 

Izuku turned sheepish. “I mean, I really don’t want to take away your future as a hero, but if I could have anyone come with me… You would be my first choice.”

“I’m in.” 

“Wha- Uraraka! You would give up being a hero just like that?”

“For Deku? Yes. Besides, you know why I became a hero to begin with, and if I can do that and more by going with him, that’s all the more reason too!”

Iida could tell she had made up her mind. And he himself was beginning to waver in his Ideals as well.

Bakugou growled. “If you think I’m going to let you outdo me round face, you’ve got another thing comin! I’m in!”

“Would we be able to come back to hero work?” Kirishima asked, looking like he was wavering as well.

“I- I don’t really know, to be honest. It would depend on the reason I’m being brought home. I wasn’t even supposed to go home until I was in my twenties. So something’s happened and I don’t know if it’s permanent or not.”

Fuuta sighed. “We don’t know if it’s permanent of not either, but there is a possibility where it is, and we couldn’t risk it.”

“I’ll do it. If what you said earlier was true, we’ll still be helping people, right?”

“Probably more people than you will help as a hero, honestly.”

“I’ll do it too, ribbit.”

And Iida felt the last of his resolve crumble. “I- I will come as well.”

“You don’t have to Iida.”

“I want to!”

Midoriya blinded him with a happy smile and turned to the one person who hadn’t said anything yet.

“Todoroki? Would you please say something? Even if you tell me no, I-”

“Did you really think I would say no?”

Midoriya looks like he’s almost too happy to respond.

“Welcome to the family.” He finally choked out.

“I told ya it would all work out Little boss! How much time will you need to get ready?”

Midoriya stilled. “For me? That will depend on how long my conversation with All Might goes.” He turned to his friends. “How long would it take you guys to be ready to go? You can pack as many things as you want, but you will be provided anything you need.”

“Why would you need to talk to All Might? Wait- no- that’s not the point. Could I have till the end of the day?” Uraraka asked.

“How about tomorrow morning, so if anything takes longer than anticipated we would have time to spare?” Iida proposed.

“Works with me. Any objections?” 

Bakugou grumbled a no and the other shook their head in agreement.

“You do not have to return to class then,” Iida jumped in surprise. He forgot the principal was there. “If you would like to say goodbye to your classmates, I would recommend dealing with any things you need to take care of out of school first. I will inform your teachers you will not be returning.”

They all walked out of the classroom with a few goodbyes to the principal and proceeded to go their separate ways. Todoroki headed to the hospital while Midoriya and Bakugou left for their homes. Kirishima and Tsuyu did not mention where they were going, and Uraraka had immediately called her parents. Iida was debating where he should go first. The hospital? His home? To pack?

He eventually decided to call his parents and inform them to meet him at his brother’s hospital room. They were immediately worried and didn’t need much pressure to agree .

Iida hung up the phone and the realization that this was all real crashed into him. He is giving up his dream to be a hero. Sure, Yamamoto said they would be doing something greater and still helping people, but he knew the real reason he had given it up was for Midoriya. A boy he had known for almost a year now. His best friend. He wondered if the others had done it for the same reason, or if they were doing it for gain. No, he didn’t think they were like that. 

He was so lost in thought he almost didn’t notice his stop approaching. But when he stepped out into the brisk air he knew he had made his choice, and he wouldn’t regret it. For better or worse.

-

Tensei looked up from his book in alarm when his door burst open and his parents rushed in.

“Tensei?! Did something happen? Are you okay? Do you know what’s going on?” That was the basic gist of what his parents were asking, but if any more details were said, they were lost in the panicking mess that his parents were.

“What? No, I’m fine. I don’t even know what you’re talking about. What’s wrong?” Tensei needed to know what had made his parents freak out like this. Why would they think something had happened?

“Tenya called us and told us to meet him here. It’s the middle of the day! He should be in school and he isn’t the type to skip.” His mother said, sitting down in one of the chairs next to his bed.

Now Tensei was concerned. Something must have happened at school then, but what could it be? Nothing was on the news, (He would know. He likes to have the TV on while he reads) and if school had simply let out Tenya would have just gone home.

His father slipped into the chair next to his mom, rubbing circles on her back in an attempt to comfort her.

“He just sounded so  _ serious  _ Tensei, and not how he normally is. I was just so sure something was wrong that we rushed over here. But if you don’t know what’s going on either…”

It was then that Tensei’s door opened once more, this time much slower, and Tenya stepped in.

Tensei almost called out a greeting, but he stopped when he saw his brother’s eyes. 

They reminded him of the first night he saw Tenya after the Hero Killer’s attack. So full of fire and determination. But there were also differences. Like how was slightly hunched over, unsure of himself, compared to the stiff straight backed walk he had when he left the hospital the first time.

His mother flew out of her chair and to her son, grabbing his shoulders and checking him over before he even had the chance to put his things down. “Oh Tenya, my baby boy, are you alright? Did something happen at school?”

Tenya smiled at her and took her shaking hands in his. “No, mother, nothing is wrong. I just have something I need to tell the three of you.”

Tensei raised an eyebrow as his parents exchanged worried looks. “Okay sweetie…” 

Tenya sat his backpack down and walked over to the remaining chair.

He sat silent for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. “I have told you about my friend Midoriya Izuku, correct?”

Tensei had no clue what Tenya’s best friend could have to do with this, but he nodded anyways.

“Something has happened in his family and he has asked for my help.”

“Iida, why would you need to call us for this?” Tensei’s father asked. 

“I might have to leave UA- And possibly Japan- to help. And please do not try to convince me otherwise. I have made up my mind.”

-

Midoriya was sitting on the common room couch with Uraraka when Iida returned. Uraraka had what looked like an overnight bag next to her while Midoriya’s All Might suitcase was sitting a few feet away.

“Iida!” Midoriya patted the empty seat next to him. “How did it go?”

Iida sunk into the soft couch and wondered if this would be the last time he would sit in the large room.

“They said that they don’t understand, but if this is my choice they will support me. I told them that I might be leaving UA to help a friend.”

Uraraka nodded. “My parents said the same thing. I wonder how everyone else fared.”

“Bakugou hadn’t left his house by the time I did. I didn’t hear yelling when I passed the place, though I’m not sure that’s an entirely good sign.”

Iida hmm’ed in agreement before realizing he needed to pack quickly if he wanted to spend time with his classmates. School ended in half an hour.

“I am off to pack. Would you recommend that I pack the bare minimum?”

“Pack however much you want, Iida. I will say that you don’t  _ need  _ to pack anything, really. You will be provided anything you need. Unless it’s sentimental, of course.”

Iida nodded and headed up the stairs.

Tsuyu was the next to come in, a small bag slung over her shoulder. “I didn’t get to say it before, but thank you for this opportunity Midoriya. Ribbit.”

“You should be thanking yourself then. Afterall, you’re the one that became my friend.”

Tsuyu settled in next to Uraraka. “That can’t be the only reason you chose us. After all, Bakugou is coming with us as well.”

Midoriya winced. “Well, no. Friendship isn’t the only thing that contributed to my choices, but I can’t really tell you about that until everyone is together again.” He rubbed his neck nervously. “Well, I mean, I  _ could  _ tell you right now, since it’s just the three of us, but I would rather only tell you guys about this once. It’s really complicated and-”

“Midoriya. I get it.”

He sighed in relief. “Oh good.”

The door opened and Todoroki came in, a small frown on his face, greeted the three and then marched up the stairs.

Uraraka frowned in concern. “I wonder who he talked to to make him that upset.”

The three chatted a little bit longer, enjoying the quiet and avoiding the subject of their trip, when the calm before the storm ended.

“DUDE! It’s the troublemakers!” 

The rest of their class flooded in after Kaminari’s outcry, asking questions and yelling.

“Oh for the love of-” Uraraka mumbled. She would explain if she could hear herself  _ think _ ! “Shut Up!”

“Woah, what got your panties in a twist Uraraka? I’ve never heard you yell like that before!” Mina asked when everyone quieted in shock.

Uraraka’s eyes widen as she realised how angry she must have sounded. “I’m sorry! I’ve just had an interesting day and the noise was kind of overwhelming.”

“Nah it’s cool. So what happened? Wha’dya do that made the principal want to see all of you?”

Uraraka didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t tell the truth, right? Midoriya said that was a major secret, but how could she make them understand without saying that! The story she gave her parents wouldn’t work with a bunch of nosy teenagers!

“We’re not allowed to tell you the full extent of it, but we were given an opportunity to go out of town for a while.”  _ Oh thank God. Midoriya has a plan _ . “Really sorry I can’t give details, but maybe when we’re done we can tell you!”

“Dude,that’s so cool! How awesome must you be to be approached with a mission!”

“Wait, Kaminari- no- I didn’t say it was a mission.”

“Midoriya, my man, I get it. You can’t tell us. But there is nothing else it could be.”

“How long will you be out of town? Would you like for me to record the classes for you?” Youyoroza asked, always the practical one. 

“No. Thank you though. We don’t really… know… how long we’re going to be gone. It might end up being permanent, we don’t know.”

The class silenced and stared in shock and some amount of horror. (Midoriya seemed to be getting a lot of those looks today.)

“You- You might not come back? All seven of you?” Hakegure asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“We can visit! Don’t worry! It’s just, well, this is something  _ big _ and it’s something that is going to affect every aspect of our lives, and…”

The group was silent for a minute more before Mina threw her hands in the air and gave a smile that was way to forced. “We can throw a going away party! When are you going?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“Then we need to get to work! Sato! Bake the biggest and tastiest cake you can! Jiro! You and Tokoyami work on the music! Aouyama, Sero, and Momo! Decorations! Ojiro and Shoji, I want you two to go to the store and buy as much junk food as you can! Toru, you and me are going to supervise and invite the teachers and some other students!”

She got a couple salutes and some ‘aye aye captain’s before everyone took of to go their separate ways, leaving Midoriya, Uraraka, and Tsuyu sitting stunned on the couch.

“Y’know. We really should have expected that.”

“I should probably text the others to warn them.” Midoriya said in amusement as he took out his phone.

Uraraka smiled softly. “I’m going to miss living with them. No matter how permanent or temporary this ends up being.”

Iida marched down the stairs at that point, talking quietly to Todoroki. Both of them had decent sized suitcases.

“Iida! Todoroki! Our classmates are planning a going away party for us and I’m pretty sure attendance is going to be mandatory.”

Iida sniffs. “Well as long as they don’t destroy the common room, I see no problem in having a get together. I do worry about after I am gone, though. Perhaps I should talk to Yauyozura as she will be taking over in my duties as class president.”

“I’m sure she will do fine in your stead Iida.” Tsuyu said.

-

The party was loud and fun. Everyone was laughing and spending time with the seven, even the teachers were having fun.

Midoriya kept glancing at the door. Bakugou was yet to come back. Was he staying the night with his parents? He didn’t respond to Midoriya’s text either. (Though that was to be expected.)

Just then, Kirishima (Who had been sticking close to Midoriya, for some reason. Maybe it’s because they hadn’t had the chance to talk?) pulled out his phone and groaned in frustration. “It’s Bakugou. He says he won’t be back for the party, but he will have time to pack tomorrow.”

“He said that?”

“Well, he said it with a lot more cussing, but yeah, that’s the basic gist.”

“Aw boo!” Mina sain, crossing her arms. “I wanted to aggravate him one last time.”

“He’s going to be by in the morning.”

“Niiiice.”

Midoriya looked around at his friends all having fun and enjoying themselves, and he realized.  _ We may never get to do this again. I took my friends away from this _ .

And it hurts to think that he is the reason none of them might get to do this again. To sit around with a big group and just have  _ fun _ .

He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Kirishima nudges him with a concerned expression.

“Hey man, you okay?”

Midoriya looks him in the eyes when he answers. “You know you can still stay here, right? You don’t have to give this up just because-”

“Midoriya, we made our choice. All of us.”

Midoriya nodded and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

“Midoriya, my boy, Nezu said you needed to speak with me.”

Midoriya whips around to the one teacher that had been absent the whole day, doing who knows what. 

Midoriya nods and begins to pull All Might away, but not before asking Kirishima to cover for him.

They enter a small side room, away from somewhere a student could find them.

“What was the party for, my boy? If you got Aizawa involved it must be big.”

“Nezu didn’t tell you anything, then?”

“No… Just that we needed to talk when I got the chance.”

“I- All Might, I have to go.” 

“What?” All Might looked so confused. Midoriya debated telling him the full truth or not. 

“My family, something’s wrong and I have to go. It might be permanent.”

It takes a moment for his words to sink in to All Might. “Oh.”

“I’m taking six of my friends with me and I- Grah I can’t do this. Screw secrets, I’m telling you everything.

“I am Midoriya-Sawada Izuku, son of Sawada Tsunayoshi and heir to the Vongola throne. I wasn’t supposed to be needed until I was older. I was supposed to have my own life and be a hero and pass on One for All and then go and take over, but something's happened and they need me to step up a lot sooner than expected. I have to take six of my friends- they’ve all agreed- to take over the branches and I’m so sorry for keeping secrets from you but before today my mother didn’t even know the extent that all this was at. And now I’m leaving and there’s a chance it might be permanent and I need to know what to do with One for All.”

Midoriya is left breathing heavy by the end of his explanation, and he can’t bring himself to look up to All Might’s face. He doesn’t want to see what has to be a disappointed frown or a scowl.

“Midoriya, my boy, I want you to keep One for All. If this isn’t permanent, you will be back and prepared to become a hero, and if it is, I trust your judgement, so I think you would be able to find someone to pass it onto eventually.”

“You- You’re not mad?” Midoriya said hopefully, looking up. He didn’t look mad. He looked sad and somewhat amused.

“I think I found the perfect successor. I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

Midoriya latched onto All Might’s skinny waist and hugged him as hard as he dared. 

“I’ll still visit, even if it is permanent. Oh! And you could come to Italy to visit as well! If you’re not busy, of course, but I would love to have you. Do you mind if I tell my friends that are coming with me about One for All? I know I shouldn’t tell a lot of people about it, but I trust them and-”

“Midoriya. It’s your quirk now. You can tell whoever you feel comfortable telling. And yes, I would love to visit.”

Midoriya beamed up at him. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

-

Morning came too quickly after that. He and his friends were standing in front of UA, hugging and crying, exchanging numbers and tearful goodbyes.

“I’m *Snif* I’m really going to miss you guys!” 

“Make sure to text whenever you can!”

“Send updates!”

Bakugou just grumbled and ignored all the sad classmates.

It wasn’t even 9 o’clock when a black van pulled up and Yamamoto hopped out.

“Ha ha, sorry about the interesting transportation, but it is the only vehicle in the area that can hold all of you.”

Youyoroza choked on her goodbye when she saw the man that stepped out. “It’s  _ that big _ ?”

But Yamamoto Takashi just winked at her and put a finger to his lips as the others gave a few last goodbyes. 

She was still in shock when the doors closed and the van drove off.

They were working for  _ Vongola _ .

-

The inside of the van had all of the passengers able to see each other easily, which was helpful because Izuku really needed to talk to them.

But where to start? Maybe it would help if he knew why he and his guardians were needed.

“Uncle Takashi, what happened?”

He watched as his uncle’s knuckles turned white on the steering wheel and his smile became strained.

“The Sky Pacifier disappeared a few weeks ago. We were concerned obviously, but Yuni said that she hadn’t seen it. And then it appeared on Tsuna.”

Midoriya was in shock. Wasn’t the Sky Pacifier (And all the other Pacifiers, for that matter) supposed to be locked up in a flame trap with Bermuda? So that no one else had to live a cursed life?

“We found Kawihara and he told us that this will only happen with the Sky Pacifier. It needs a supply of flames every century or so, even if Bermuda’s trap helps extend the time. So when it came time, it latched onto the most powerful Sky alive. Unless we can get it off…” 

_ He would die, _ Went unsaid, but Midoriya heard it all the same.”Oh.”

Well that helped explain the urgency. But he still had nowhere to start…

“I don’t know where to begin explaining. So someone ask a question, please.”

Tsuyu was the first one to speak up. “Yesterday you would explain why you chose us when we were all together. I think that would be a good place to start. Ribbit.”

Right. He could answer that. But if he did he would need to explain some other things first, but it was still a place to start.

“Right. Okay. To understand that, first you need to understand Flames.”

They looked at him like he was crazy. Which, okay, yeah. In a world of quirks, Flames were so much harder to explain.

“First things first. Flames are not fire, so get that idea out of your head. Todoroki can use fire, but he cannot use Flames.” He thought back to when flames were first explained to him. To a five year old quirkless boy, they were amazing. “They aren’t quirks either, so don’t think of them like that.”

He held his hand out to where everyone could see it. “You’ve seen what my quirk does, right?” He ignored the pointed look Takeshi sent his way.

When his friends nodded (or scoffed, in Bokugou’s case) he activated his flames and let them appear on his hand, glowing a bright orange.

His friends all looked at the flame in shock. 

“Before you say anything, this is not my quirk. These are my Flames. Everyone has Flames. Not many people are active or know how to use them, but as long as you are alive, you have Flames.”

“What are they?” Uraraka asked in shock, reaching out to hold her hand near the glow, only to yelp in shock when they reacted to her presence, reaching out to almost touch her.

“Ah, sorry about that. I’ll explain that in a second.” he put out his Flame and pulled his hand back to his lap. “Anyways, Flames are basically a physical manifestation of the reason you don’t want to die. Wait, no, that’s a bad explanation. Uuuuhhh, well, I mean they are called Dying Will Flames, but I can’t really use that as a definition… Um, let’s say it’s a physical manifestation of your soul. What makes you, you. The stronger or weaker they are depends on your will to do something. Like, if you got stabbed and you were dying, whatever your last regrets were would be your dying will, and how strongly you feel about them determines how strong they are. Understand?”

His friends gave small, confused nods. He knew they didn’t really get it, but he laid down the foundation, so hopefully it would come to them soon.

“Okay, good. Onto types of flames.” (Uraraka groaned at this. He understands though, this is quite a bit like a school lesson) “There are two categories of flames. Earth and Sky. We don’t need to worry about Earth types for a while though, so we’re going to focus on Sky types. There are seven different types of Flames, each with a specific purpose.”

“Is that why there are seven of us?” Kirishima asked.

“Yes. Good job. The Flames are Sun, Storm, Cloud, Lightning, Rain, and Mist. Who you are often determines your flame type, but sometimes it can be genetic. Just depends on how strong the parents flame is, I guess.”

He then proceeded to tell them the attributes and purposes of each Flame. 

“I am… Amazed.” Iida said when he had finished explaining. “Amazed that such a thing exists in this world. Or that it survived, considering the explosion of Quirks.”

“Well, it never was a widespread thing. It’s always been pretty closely tied with the Italian Mafia.” Midoriya seemed to realise what he said and backtracked immediately. “Not that we’re Mafia! At least, not anymore. My dad changed that a long time ago.”

“You said there were seven Flaim types Deku. You only told us about six.” Bakugou snarled.

“Ha ha! He’s like a weird combination of Kyouya and Hayato!” While Yamamoto’s statement did not make much sense to Midoriya’s friends, it made perfect sense to him and he now felt the need to scrub his mind clean.

“Please never say that again, Uncle Takeshi. But yes, you are right Kaachan. There is another one. And that is the Sky flame. That’s what I have. It’s main characteristic is Harmony, meaning that I form what is basically a… Well, I guess you could say it’s a soul bond, between six other people and their flames. I mean, they can do a lot more than that, but Skies are basically the calling point for the other elements.”

Yamamoto spoke up before anyone could make a remark about Midoriya’s explanation. “You might not think much of it now, but don’t think any of what he just told you was exaggerated in any way. Honestly, he didn’t do it much justice. Once you become active, you’ll be able to sense it to a greater respect, but having a sky is something any active element wants. Because if you are active and you  _ don’t  _ have a sky? Hayato tells me it’s like a living Hell. You know you’re missing something but you also can’t find it. And after you’ve been bonded for a while and you’re flames become so intermingled you can sense each other’s emotions and presence if you wish, losing your sky would be like losing yourself.” He pulled to a stop in a parking spot and turned around to look each of them in the eyes. And the raw pain that they saw was terrifying.

“For your own sake, hope you don’t outlive your sky.”

-

The trip into the airport was silent and tense, Yamamoto’s words still fresh in their minds.

“When will we be able to continue talking about this?” Iida finally asked, looking around at the crowds. So many questions were firing through his brain and he needed them answered. “When we get to our destination, I assume?”

Midoriya gave a hesitant smile. “You’re underestimating the Vongola. Who said anything about a public plane?”

Iida watched in disbelief as Yamamoto flashed his ID to a security guard, who immediately nodded and led the group through a ‘Staff Only’ door and to the entrance to the runways.

They walked out onto the concrete and Iida was the first to notice the small jet with the Vongola crest glittering on the side of it.

“Oh wow.”

“Yup.”

The group walked up the steps into the plane, amazed but no longer shocked by the rather nice interior.

They took their seats and Yamamoto told them to keep asking questions as he walked past a small curtain to the back if the plane.

“So Deku, this soul bond… thingy… is that why you’re, uh, Flames reacted to me like that?”

Midoriya nodded and lit his hand on fire again. It was so beautiful, Iida couldn’t help but stare. “Yeah. As one of Mine, my Flaims have basically claimed you. Unless I really want them to, they can’t hurt you.”

Uraraka blinked in wonder as she reached her hand out again, this time letting the orange jump out at her and wrap around her fingers, gasping when they touched her. “It’s amazing Deku. It’s like- It feels like  _ home _ .” And Midoriya smiled softly as she gazed at the Flame.

Iida wanted nothing more than to reach out and feel the orange Fire, but looking at the two, sharing this moment, he also didn’t want to intrude. But Uraraka pulled her hands away soon after that and then Iida was faced with the dilemma of whether or not it was considered rude to ask to touch someone’s Flame. 

But before he could work up the courage, a voice came through the speakers, telling them they were about to take off and that they should buckle in while they ascended.

So Midoriya put out the Flame and sat back in his seat, and Iida could immediately feel the warmth leave with the fire. 

The plane began to move and Iida wondered how long it would take to get to… wherever they were going. Maybe he should ask? “Midoriya, where are we headed?”

Midoriya flushed red and began mumbling to himself about being stupid and forgetting, but he still did not answer.

“Deku! Answer the question!” Bakugou yelled, but it did not hold its usual malice. Iida wondered why.

“Oh right! We should be headed to Sicily. That’s where headquarters is, after all. The flight is about thirteen hours and we will arrive around Sicily’s dinner time.”

“Woah! That’s so cool. Do I need to learn Italian?” Kirishima asked, already fantasizing about Italy.

“Well, you will eventually, but you shouldn’t have to worry about that for a month or two.”

The speaker came on again and told them they were free to move around again, which was odd, because Iida hadn’t even felt the plane take off.

The group took off their seatbelts and got comfortable, (which wasn’t too hard. This plane was amazing.) and Iida felt his mind being drawn back to the first conversation in the van. The one where Midoriya asked what had happened.

“If you don’t mind me asking-”

“Stop right there Iida. Don’t say that again. When you agreed to come with me, I agreed not to keep secrets from you. So I will never mind you asking anything. Alright? That applies to all of you!”

Iida couldn’t stop the smile that formed. No secrets, huh? Midoriya really trusts them.

“What is this ‘Sky Pacifier’ that Mister Yamamoto mentioned?”

Midoriya’s face fell at this. “Okay, this is where it starts getting complicated.” Midoriya reached over and began rummaging through a pouch on the side of his chair before pulling out a notebook. He drew three large circles, each with seven smaller circles on the lines.

“These are the pacifiers.” He pointed to one of the circles. “No I don’t think anyone truly knows why they are pacifiers. Up until my father, every few years someone gatherers that generation’s seven strongest. And when they are chosen, the pacifier attached to their flames and acts like a leech, stealing away and using it’s holder’s flames. But all seven are cursed. The six elemental users are cursed with long lives in the body of an infant, but the sky holder is cursed differently. They are cursed with a short lifespan. Not as an infant though.

“In the last generation of holders, my father and his friends found a way to seal away the pacifiers without them running out of flame. Which is important, because if they broke the curse  _ without _ doing that, the world could very well end. Or at least, they sealed all of them except the Sky Pacifier, apparently.”

“The end of the world? Ribbit. That seems a little… extreme.”

“It’s because it’s part of the Tri-ni-sette.” He pointed to the paper again. “There are two other sets like this, though they definitely have less consequences for wearing them. The Mare rings, and the Vongola rings”

“Is that supposed to mean something, Nerd?”

“Well, I guess it wouldn’t, yet. This is when things start to become truly bigger than heroes and villains. The Tri-nii-sette is the foundation of the world. It is  a device that guides the growth and development of life on Earth while maintaining a balance of its life force. Basically, it keeps the world spinning. And I- well, I guess  _ we  _ now- are set to inherit a third.”

There was silence as his friends processed his words. They were going to be inheriting something that  _ kept the world alive _ . How exactly were you supposed to respond to that? 

“Uh… That’s cool, dude.” According to Kirishima you just brush it of like some offhand comment that didn’t really affect you but was interesting all the same. “So, uh, do you know what type of lames we each have?” And then to top it all off you change subjects. Smooth.

Midoriya blinked at him for a moment before giving a mischievous smile. “I do. I was able to tell as soon as we harmonised. I’m not going to tell you however. I want you to figure it out using what I told you.”

Iida almost laughed at how offended Kirishima looked. 


End file.
